THE DOLL
by mybestbaetae
Summary: [NCT] [JohnYuJae x Tae] [JohnTae - YuTae - JaeYong] Lee Taeyong adalah sebuah boneka dan dia mempunyai tiga orang master yang sangat menyayanginya. Warn! AU/BL/Typo/OOC/MatureContent/Language. RnR?


**THE DOLL**

JohnYuJae x Tae

Johnny x Taeyong ; Yuta x Taeyong ; Jaehyun x Taeyong

NCT & SMRookies © SM Entertaiment

 _YAOI. AU. Typo(s). OOC(s). MatureContens. DirtyLanguage_

.

* * *

Pria paruh baya itu turun dari mobil mewahnya sambil menggenggam tangan seorang anak kecil berumur kurang lebih tujuh tahun. Anak itu terlihat begitu manis dan lucu dengan pipi chubby-nya. Keduanya melangkah memasuki sebuah rumah mewah yang terlihat sepi.

Mereka berjalan terus hingga sampai di ruang keluarga yang kini terlihat sangat berantakan. Bungkus makanan ringan, minuman tumpah dan kaset game yang berhamburan. Disana, ada tiga orang anak kecil sedang bermain. Melihat itu, pria paruh baya itu tersenyum.

"Johnny, Yuta, Jaehyunnie," panggilnya pada ketiga anak kecil tampan yang langsung menoleh begitu mendengarnya. Ketiganya terlonjak begitu senang dan menghambur menghampirinya.

" _Daddy_!" seru mereka bersamaan, senang—sambil meloncat-loncat girang disekitar ayah mereka. Sang pria tertawa melihat sambutan yang begitu meriah atas kedatangannya. Ia mengacak rambut anak-anaknya bergantian dengan gemas.

"Siapa itu, _Daddy_?" sang anak tertua—Johnny, bicara, melirik seorang anak laki-laki manis dan lucu yang ditangannya digenggam sang ayah. Kedua adiknya pun ikut memperhatikan anak itu.

Anak manis itu menunduk dengan wajah merah.

Sang ayah tersenyum melihat ketertarikan ketiga anaknya. Ia melepas genggaman tangannya pada anak itu dan memegang bahunya, membuat tubuh kecil itu maju untuk berhadapan langsung dengan putra-putranya. "Namanya Taeyong. Dan mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi boneka kalian—milik kalian bertiga."

Ketiga mata anaknya membola, beringsut mendekati anak manis itu yang kini mengerjap-ngerjap matanya dengan polos. "Milik kami, _daddy_?"

"Ya. _Milik kalian_."

.

* * *

Sraaaak

Tirai jendela kaca ruangan itu dibuka, membuat ruangan yang tadinya gelap kini dipenuhi cahaya matahari pagi. Pintu kaca perlahan bergeser, membuat angin menyambut sepoi-sepoi. Dengan perlahan sosok itu melangkah menuju balkon—tersenyum manis memandang burung-burung dan taman bunga yang nampak begitu indah di bawahnya.

"Mmmm… Tae," panggil sosok lain yang kini berada di ranjang. Merasa terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang tiba-tiba menyinarinya, menyilaukan.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, sosok manis 'Tae' itu berbalik, "Master Johnny sudah bangun?" tanyanya dengan nada polos sambil beringsut mendekat.

Johnny mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang, ia tersenyum menatap malaikatnya yang terlihat begitu cantik diterpa sinar mentari pagi, "Kenapa kau memakai kemejaku, Tae?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum geli.

 _Ah_.

Taeyong menatap pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya sebelum kembali menatap sang master, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Dengan tatapan polos ia menjawab, "Aku memakainya karena master bilang suka melihatku seperti ini."

—Sebuah kemeja kebesaran sebatas paha dengan dua kancing terbuka yang membuat bahu kanannya terekspos.

"Haha." Johnny tertawa, melihat keluguan malaikatnya.

Tapi sepertinya sang malaikatnya itu salah paham dengan reaksinya itu.

"Aku akan melepasnya kalau master tidak suka," ujarnya sambil mulai melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja itu, melepaskannya dari tubuhnya. Menjatuhkannya begitu saja—membuat kain itu teronggok di lantai, di sekitar kakinya.

Tubuh itu… _polos_ sekarang.

"Tae..." Johnny tertegun, menatap penuh kagum pemandangan di depannya.

Putih bersih—layaknya porselen.

Indah dan menakjubkan meski dengan tambahan beberapa bercak merah di leher dan dada.

 _Glup_

"Kenapa master?" tanya Taeyong polos, keheranan melihat sang master terdiam memandanginya.

Johnny yang tersadar langsung menggeleng, ia tersenyum. Bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri sosok manis itu kemudian memungut kemeja yang tadi terjatuh. Memakaikannya di tubuh Taeyong yang terlihat begitu kebingungan—mengancingkan kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Hingga terpasang seperti semula. "Pakai saja. Kau terlihat manis dan menggoda memakainya," goda Johnny tepat di telinga Taeyong, sebelum mendaratkan kecupan berkali-kali di bahu kanannya yang terbuka.

" _Hmmmm_."

Taeyong memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap perlakuan sang master pada tubuhnya. Sementara tangannya mengusap perut Johnny yang terbuka. Ya, Johnny memang tak mengenakan baju, hanya sebuah celana jeans.

Johnny memandang Taeyong lagi—tersenyum, "Lebih baik kita ke bawah," ujarnya sambil mengamit sebelah tangan Taeyong dan menariknya—yang diikuti Taeyong tanpa protes.

.

* * *

Keduanya muncul dari tangga, tiba-tiba saja berhenti di tengah-tengah. Dari tempatnya sekarang keduanya bisa melihat seseorang tengah duduk di kursi meja makan. Dengan sebuah cangkir kopi yang sepertinya sudah dingin dan belum tersentuh berada di depannya.

Dengan segera Taeyong melepas pegangan Johnny dan berlari menuruni tangga, menghampiri sosok itu. Duduk di pangkuannya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di lehernya. "Master," panggilnya. Tapi yang dipanggil sama sekali tak menyahut—terkesan mendiamkan. "Master kau marah?" tanya Taeyong sedih karena didiamkan. "Maafkan aku, Master," ujarnya lagi sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu sang master.

Johnny menyusul turun dari tangga dengan begitu santai, ia terkekeh melihat perilaku sang adik yang seperti itu. "Sudahlah Yuta, maafkan dia. Dia terlambat datang karena aku," belanya. Johnny kini sibuk membuat sarapannya—roti panggang.

Yuta—nama pria itu, yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya menoleh memandang Taeyong yang terlihat begitu sedih. "Jangan lakukan lagi," ujarnya sambil melumat bibir Taeyong yang dengan semangat membalasnya, "Kau tahu aku tak suka menunggu," lanjut Yuta lagi.

Taeyong mengangguk dengan senyum lebar. Matanya mengerling polos, melirik cangkir kopi yang masih penuh sebelum kembali memandang wajah sang master dengan tatapan menggemaskan, "Master masih ingin minum kopi?" tanyanya

Yuta mengangguk kecil.

Melihat itu Taeyong langsung mengambil cangkir itu dan memenuhi mulutnya dengan kopi, sebelum menyatukan bibirnya dengan sang master. Yuta yang merasakan kopi itu mulai memenuhi mulutnya segera menelannya. Merasakan cairan berkafein itu melalui tenggorokkan. Merasa sudah semua—akhirnya Yuta melumat bibir itu.

" _Ngggh_." Taeyong mendesah merasakan mulutnya dimanja sang master.

Yuta melepas pagutannya dan Taeyong kembali memenuhi mulutnya dengan kopi.

Terus seperti itu.

Sementara itu—Johnny terkekeh sambil memakan rotinya. Memang, sudah sejak lama adiknya, Yuta tidak pernah langsung meminum kopi dari cangkirnya, melainkan melalui mulut malaikatnya. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan yang pasti ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan setiap pagi dan Yuta marah karena Taeyong datang terlambat dari biasanya. Benar-benar.

Keduanya melepaskan pagutan mereka setelah merasa cangkir kopi itu benar-benar kosong. Keduanya terengah—dengan wajah merah dan sudut bibir basah. Taeyong kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Yuta, bernapas cepat di sana membuat seorang Yuta merinding. Sementara tangan Yuta mengelus paha Taeyong yang tak tertutupi kemeja, membuat Taeyong mengerang tepat di telinganya. Benar-benar menggoda.

"Johnny- _hyung_ , sekarang hari apa?" Yuta bertanya pada _hyung_ nya yang ini telah selesai dengan sarapannya, masih terengah.

"Rabu," jawab Johnny santai.

Mendengar itu seketika Yuta merutuk, "Sialan!"

Johnny tertawa menatap adiknya, "Hari ini milik Jaehyun. Harimu besok, Yuta," ujarnya setengah menggoda. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati keduanya. Ia membungkuk, mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pipi malaikatnya lembut sambil mengumbar senyum.

Taeyong yang merasakan itu mendongak dari leher Yuta, "Ya, master?" tanyanya.

"Kau bangunkanlah Jaehyun," pinta Johnny yang langsung dijawab anggukan olehnya. Dia bangkit dari pangkuan Yuta dan mulai beranjak menaiki tangga menuju kamar Jaehyun diikuti tatapan kedua masternya yang sama-sama terpana dengan tubuhnya.

"Lebih baik kau urus itu terlebih dulu, Yuta. Pergilah ke kamar mandi. Haha," Johnny tertawa senang sambil menuju ruang keluarga, menyalakan televisi. Meninggalkan Yuta yang kini menatap bagian bawahnya yang mengembung.

Ia sungguh merutuki pembagian hari kepemilikan Taeyong.

.

 _Senin dan Kamis:_

 _Yuta_

 _Selasa dan Jum'at:_

 _Johnny_

 _Rabu dan Sabtu:_

 _Jaehyun._

.

"Sialan!"

Dia harus bermain solo di kamar mandi pagi ini.

.

* * *

 _Cklek_.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, dengan riang Taeyong melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu kembali dengan perlahan. Di tengah ruangan bernuansa biru ini terdapat sebuah ranjang, di mana seorang pemuda tengah tertidur.

"Master?" panggil Taeyong sambil mendekati ranjang. "Master Jaehyun?" ulangnya lagi.

Jaehyun tak menjawab, ia masih tertidur—dengan sebuah penutup mata menutupi matanya. Taeyong mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang dan dia bisa dengan jelas melihat perut sang master naik turun dengan teratur. Sepertinya tidurnya benar-benar nyenyak…

"Master. Anda harus sekolah." Taeyong mencoba membangunkannya dengan suaranya—tapi ia tahu itu takkan berhasil. Master mudanya ini bagaikan _sleeping beauty_ yang hanya akan terbangun dengan ciuman di bibirnya. Dan Taeyong selalu bertugas melakukan itu setiap pagi.

Dengan perlahan Taeyong merangkak naik ke ranjang. Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sang master sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka—mengecup bibir sang master dengan hisapan-hisapan kecil.

" _Nggggghhh_ —"

Tuh ' _kan_.

Taeyong menjauhkan wajahnya begitu merasakan sang master menggeliat dan membuka penutup matanya. Sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahnya untuk Taeyong, "Selamat pagi, _hyung_." sapanya sambil menarik tubuh Taeyong lebih dekat, memeluknya erat.

Wajah mereka begitu dekat sekarang.

"Anda harus sekolah, master," ucap Taeyong dengan mata mengerjap polos memandang Jaehyun. Jaehyun rasanya ingin memakan sosok manis itu sekarang. Memang benar, master termudanya ini masih berada di bangku _Senior High_ —tingkat tiga.

Tanpa ragu Jaehyun kembali meraup bibir manis itu, melumatnya sebentar sebelum melepaskannya lagi. Ia lepas pelukannya pada Taeyong dan beranjak dari ranjangnya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku bangun," ujarnya.

Taeyong tersenyum. Keduanya berhadapan dan Taeyong mulai melepas semua pakaian Jaehyun, satu persatu hingga tak tersisa—membuat tubuhnya polos.

"Aku tak mau mandi sendirian," ujar Jaehyun sambil balas melepas satu kancing kemeja Taeyong, membuatnya sama polosnya. Jaehyun tersenyum memandang tubuh itu sebelum menarik tangannya menuju kamar mandi dalam kamarnya.

Ya.

Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Jaehyun. Untuk tidak mandi sendiri.

.

* * *

Hari Minggu.

Taeyong sangat menanti datangnya hari Minggu. Ia akan selalu tersenyum jika hari itu datang. Kenapa? Jawabannya adalah, karena di hari Minggu itu ia akan pergi ke luar—berjalan-jalan dan menghabiskan waktu dengan para masternya dengan hal-hal menyenangkan.

Pergi ke taman hiburan. Membeli boneka. Permen kapas. Ice cream. Cookies. _Semuanya_.

Semua masternya selalu mengabulkan keinginannya di hari ini. Dan itu seperti sudah menjadi kebiasan bagi mereka.

Hari minggu—adalah _hari milik Taeyong_.

Begitulah kesepakatannya.

"Kau ingin apa lagi, Tae?" Johnny bertanya saat mereka kembali dari taman bermain, sambil mendekat memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang, menaruh dagunya di lekukan lehernya.

Sementara itu Yuta dan Jaehyun terlihat duduk di sofa, terlihat kelelahan dengan aktifitas mereka seharian ini—yang benar-benar menguras tenaga. Berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman bermain, menaiki hampir seluruh wahana di sana, cukup membuat keduanya lemas.

"Aku boleh minta apa saja ' _kan_ master?" tanya Taeyong polos sambil menekokkan wajahnya ke kanan. Membuatnya bisa melihat master tertuanya mengangguk. Taeyong nampak berfikir sebelum tersenyum.

"Aku ingin kalian bertiga, master." Ujar Taeyong dengan mata berbinar.

" _Ha_?"

Taeyong melepas rangkulan Johnny di pinggangnya dan berdiri di depan pintu kamar—kamar Johnny lebih tepatnya. Ia tersenyum, memandang ketiga masternya yang terlihat begitu kebingungan. Dengan perlahan ia berbalik

—melepas satu persatu helai-helai pakaian dari tubuhnya. Membuatnya telanjang bulat.

Ketiga pasang mata itu melotot memperhatikan Taeyong yang membelakangi mereka.

Mereka bertiga sama terkejutnya.

"Aku ingin master Johnny _memasuki_ ku. Aku ingin ciuman master Yuta. Dan aku ingin _blowjob_ master Jaehyun. Atau apapun yang mau master lakukan padaku. Semuanya. Malam ini." Dan Taeyong membuka pintu kamar itu dan melangkah menuju ranjang, berbaring di sana menunggu ketiga masternya datang.

 _Glup_

Ketiga pasang mata itu saling berpandangan sebelum sama-sama mengangguk dan menghambur menuju kamar.

"Aku dulu!"

" _Magnae_ belakangan! Yang tua dulu!"

"Kalian ini! Awas! Aku dulu!"

"Nghh master cepatlah―!"

"Awas!"

"Kau yang awas, _magnae_!"

"Kalian berdua! Menyingkir!"

Sebenarnya mereka ingin membiarkan Taeyong mereka malam ini karena mereka ingin Taeyong mereka beristirahat. Tapi kalau diundang seperti tadi _sih_

—mereka takkan menolak.

 _Foursome, huh?_

* * *

 **END?**

 **.**

* * *

 _MUAHAHAHA._

 _Suka? Gasuka? Aneh? Jelek?_

 _ **REVIEW JUSEYO~**_

 _ **.**_

 _P.S.: Jika ada yang merasa pernah membaca fanfic seperti ini tapi dengan cast berbeda, itu saya kok yang buat. Ini memang remake dari account lama. Silahkan cek bio account lama yang sudah di update._

 _Ppyong~_


End file.
